Edelweiss
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: SwissAus angst, rövidke. Ajánlott hallgatmány: a történetben felsorolt tengernyi klasszikus zene.


**Edelweiss**

Csak egy sms volt a főnökétől. Annyit kell tennie, hogy elszállásolja a holnapi tárgyalásra érkező országot. Nem nagy dolog.

Egy ütés tíz ujjal a zongorára. A diszharmónia felsikoltott az ujjai alatt, és mivel senki nem volt a házban, akinek a kedvéért erősnek kellett volna maradnia, lefejelte a klaviatúrát. Még hét hang.

Lefolyt a székről a zongora alá, a pedálok elé. Összegömbölyödött, mint egy megvert kutya, pedig legszívesebben kihúzta volna magát, kitárulkozva, üvöltve rohant volna az utcára, hogy valamilyen módon megszabaduljon a lelkét tépő fájdalomtól. Erre a zene volt a gyógyír, a zene és néhány zeneszerző félig elfeledett, édesbús melódiája. Most azonban a zongora tornyosult felette, minden leütése suta volt és nem olyan, amilyennek lennie kell.

– _De hát jól játszottad._

– _Te ezt nem értheted, Eliza. Nem jó és kész._

Te ezt nem értheted. Ez volt az a mondat, amivel igazán fel tudta idegesíteni a feleségét. A volt feleségét, aki most azzal a nyavalyás porosszal hetyeg. Mást nem tud rá mondani, ők hetyegnek, a kapcsolatuk mentes minden finomságtól, Eliza is lassan ugyanolyan durva lesz, mint ahogy félnomád korában befogadta. Komoly munkája volt benne, hogy megszelídítse, erre… áh!

Tudta, hogyan segíthetne a baján, de vannak dolgok, amikhez az ember nem nyúl. Szerzett gyógyírt, de hála istennek, a gyógyszerét alig egy évszázaddal a megtalálása után személyesen Mária Terézia mérgezte meg.

– _Gyönyörűen játszol – sóhajtott fel a főhercegnő. – Az a hegedű egy Stradivarius, igaz?_

– _Igen, fenséged._

– _Mi a neve?_

– _Még nincs neki, fenséged. Még nem találtam meg a megfelelőt._

– _Már akkor játszottál rajta, mikor én kislány voltam. Mikor kaptad?_

– _Ezerhatszázhetvennégyben, fenséged._

– _Az lassan száz éve volt! És még nem adtál neki nevet?_

– _Mint mondtam, még nem találtam meg neki a megfelelőt._

A főhercegnő megígérte, hogy segít neved adni a hangszerének, Roderich pedig lelkesen beleegyezett, és nem is érezhette volna magát jobban megtisztelve. Aztán egy szép tavaszi reggelen sétálgattak a főhercegnővel a kertben, és összeomlott a világ.

– _Sokat gondolkodtam a hegedűdön, Ausztria. Ahogy játszol rajta, és van az a visszatérő dallamod, amiről mindig egy virág jut az eszembe._

Hátranyújtotta a kezét, az őket kísérő szolga azonnal odaugrott és átnyújtott egy szál virágot őfelségének, aki továbbadta neki.

Szinte látta maga előtt azt a nem túl nagy, szőrös, csúnyácska havasi gyopárt, amit a nő átnyújtott neki. Egy virág, amit egy számára nagyon kedves személy megmutatott neki, ő megcsodálta, gyönyörködött benne és akárhányszor ránéz, őt juttatja az eszébe. Havasi gyopár. Elizától kérdezte a nevét, és azóta is így hívja. Képtelen megtűrni a kertjében, pedig Ausztria nemzeti virága. Nem tudja a saját nyelvén megnevezni, nem tudja nevén nevezni a hegedűjét, amin már csak akkor játszik, ha nagyon nem bírja elviselni.

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss._

Reszketve mászott ki a zongora alól, sietett a szobájába és húzta elő a kopott fekete tokot az ágy alól. Felkattintotta az oxidált ezüstcsatokat, és hevesen zihálva meredt a tükörfényesre polírozott, kiváló állapotban lévő hangszerre.

Elment Stradivarihoz Olaszországba, mikor még alig néhány hangszer volt mögötte, de Roderich látta azokat a hangszereket, hallotta a hangjukat, és neki kellett egy olyan. Elment, a mester pedig levette a méreteit, és őrá szabta a hegedűt, az ő keze formáját követi a nyak faragása, miatta olyan a hangolók kialakítása, és egyáltalán. Tökéletesen illik a kezébe.

Emlékezett rá, milyen arcot vágott Stradivari, mikor megjelent nála a kész hegedűvel. Személyesen hozta el, mert elmondta neki, hogy kicsoda. A hangszerkészítő ennek megfelelően szaktudása legjavát adta bele, és Roderich szerint ez volt Stradivari legjobban sikerült hegedűje, még az 1715-ös csúcsán lévőeket is túlszárnyalta. Vagy csak azért hiszi ezt, mert ő játszik rajta.

– _Bocsásson meg, nagyuram._

– _Valami gond van, Signor Stradivari?_

– _Nem tudom, hogy történt… az utolsó lakkozást vittem fel, és otthagytam éjszakára száradni. Reggelre így találtam._

A hegedű olyan fekete volt, mint a legsötétebb ében, a holdtalan, borult éjszaka, vagy a háborúzó országok szíve.

– _Nem értem, mester. Ön kiváló munkát végzett._

Kezébe vette. Megsimogatta. Próbaképpen megpendített néhány húrt, újrahangolta. Mikor már tökéletes volt, kivette a leharcolt tokból a vonót is és visszament a zeneterembe. Lehajtotta a zongorája tetejét, felült rá oda, ahol a fekete fába faragott díszítések körbefonták az alakját, és óvatosan a húrokra illesztette a vonót.

Az első hangok tétovák voltak, elcsúsztak. A következők már jobban mentek, de még mindig idegesítette, hogy nem úgy fordul a kezében a vonó, ahogy kell. Idegesen felszusszant és négyféle skálát is eljátszott – egy kereszt, három bé, hat kereszt, hét bé – mire úgy érezte, már jó. Akkor előröl kezdte.

 _Hogyha vár a kedvesem, holdiridia-holdiria_

 _Nem kell nékem semmi sem, holdiridia-holdiria…_

Ugrált a dallam a keze alatt. Tökéletes példánya volt a svájci népdaloknak. Halkan dúdolta a szöveget.

Nagyon hiányzott neki Basch.

A hegedű is felsírt, ahogy megcsúszott a keze. Villámgyorsan váltott, a népdalról átnyergelt Vivaldira. Nyár – Vihar. Egyszerre játszani két szólamot lehetetlen, de azért megpróbálta. Még gyorsabb tempót diktált, mint azt a zene megkövetelte volna, de nem bírt magával, kellett neki a rohanás, az, hogy kifáradjon, mindemellé a zene, hogy az érzéseit is vigye magával a szél, tűnjenek tova.

Nem tudott rá okot mondani, miért vágyik utána. Mit akar tőle ennyire. Réges-réges-régen megsértette őt, Basch pedig haragtartó. Nem bocsátott meg azóta se, nem is fog soha.

Strauss Metamorfózisa. Huszonhárom vonósra írta, ő egyedül játssza. Majdnem elsírta magát közben, de kellett neki, akarta ezt, játszania kellett a szomorúságot. Utána jöttek sorban: Verdi, Puccini, és hiába írta Rachmaninov zongorára, eljátszotta a Zongoraverseny második darabját a hegedűjén. Mert neki Basch a hegedűn keresztül szólal meg, ebből hangszerből nyúl ki és tépi ki a szívét.

Odakinn már régen besötétedett, órák óta úgy nézett ki az ablakon, hogy csak sötétséget látott, mást semmit. A karjai elfáradtak. Még le se vette a hangszert, már ugrott is le a zongora tetejéről, fordult volna ki a gyógyszere következő darabjáért a konyhába, ami egy nagy bögre forró csokoládé volt, egy finom meggyes rétessel. Amíg elkészíti, elcsitulnak a gondolatai, felszáradnak a könnyek az arcán, miközben megeszi, a frissen elkészült étel melegségétől felenged a bensője, és vissza tud térni a zongorához, hogy ismét hetekig, hónapokig rá se nézzen a hegedűjére.

De Basch ott állt az ajtóban. Megkövülten bámultak egymásra pár hosszú pillanatig.

A szeme alatt kellemetlenül húzott a bőr. Villámcsapásként vágott végig rajta, hogy az arca még nedves. Elfordult, és az inge mandzsettájával próbálta megtörölni az arcát. Hallotta maga mögött a tétova lépést.

– Menj el! – csattant fel.

Nem akarja a szánalmát, nem akarja a segítségét, mert csak állna felette némán, ítélkezőn, azzal pedig nem segít.

Basch állt mögötte. Roderich minden izma pattanásig feszült húr volt. Végre csikordult a cipő, kifordult a szobából, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, megengedte neki, hogy lerogyjon a földre.

Nem fog megbocsátani soha. És most elküldte, ez még egy pont a bűnei végtelen listáján. Basch segít, ha kéri, Basch-ra számíthat, de csak akkor, ha az országáról van szó, ha a személyes jólétéről van szó. A szíve, a lelke, ő maga – egyszer talán érdekelte. Akárhogy is volt, bármit is érzett, elmúlt, és már csak a hideg közöny maradt.

Ki ő Basch szemében? Senki és semmi.

Eliza is elment, pedig mellette kevesebbet gondolt rá. Amikor Ludwiggal dolgozott, akkor sem jutott eszébe… olyan gyakran. Akkor el volt foglalva a háborúval, azzal, hogy olyan fekete a szíve, mint a hegedűje.

A hegedű. Az Edelweiss.

Remegő kézzel kapott utána, magához szorította, és ott a földön térdelve, fáradtságtól zsibbadó karokkal kezdett új darabba.

Samuel Barber: Adagio for Strings. Állítólag a világ legszomorúbb darabja. Játszotta, legjobb tudása szerint. Játszotta, amikor mögötte nyílt az ajtó, mikor mellette a földön koppant a bögre a földön, mikor megütötte az orrát a forró csoki tömény illata. Játszotta, mikor a lépések elhalkultak mögötte.

Basch leült az ajtó mellé. Kívülről, hogy közöttük legyen a fal. Neki fizikailag volt rá szüksége, nem is bírta elviselni őt a tárgyalások alatt. Roderichnek soha nem voltak ilyen problémái. Ő már régen megépítette a maga falát hangokból, zenéből. A keze alatt sikló fekete és fehér billentyűkből. A görcsösen szorongatott fából, melyet egy mindkettejük számára oly fontos virágról neveztek el.

A darab véget ért.

A fal állt, büszkén, sérthetetlenül, ledönthetetlenül, mementójaként egy letűnt kornak, határként a jelenben, bizonyságként a jövőre.

Állni fog mindörökké, és minden, amit tehet, hogy virágszirmokat szór a fal tövébe abban a reményben, hogy egyszer talán feltámad a szél és átviszi a túloldalra. A szirmokat elszórta, most pedig hegedül a szélnek.

Edelweiss.

Talán majd egyszer el tudja játszani azt a darabot is.


End file.
